


I Banged My Son's Teacher?!

by bloodgulch_babe



Series: Most Adorable Family ft Teacher!Wash, Tucker, & Junior [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mute Junior, wash is a teacher lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodgulch_babe/pseuds/bloodgulch_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How am I supposed to explain this?!” Tucker stared down at his son’s confused expression.</p><p>“I don’t know? Tell him the truth?” Wash suggested.</p><p>“You want me to tell my five year old son that I’ve been banging his teacher for the past week?” Tucker sounded horrified.</p><p>(or the “we hooked up last night and turns out you are my child’s teacher” AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Banged My Son's Teacher?!

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own red vs blue (rip)

Wash woke up promptly at 5 am. He didn’t necessarily need to be up this early since it was Saturday and he didn’t have to teach today, but it was a habit he didn’t feel like breaking just for the weekends. He glanced at the sleeping man next to him and was briefly reminded of another reason why he didn’t need to be up yet. But he was already pretty awake so instead of curling back up under the covers, he pulled on a pair of pants and headed out to the kitchen to make coffee. He hoped the smell of coffee would bring Tucker out of his slumber.

After fighting with the coffee maker and waiting for it to brew, he poured himself a cup and wandered over to the couch to watch the news. It was his first time in Tucker’s apartment since they had started this little relationship over a week ago. As he was settling on the couch, he heard a knock at the door. Frowning, he set down his coffee and went to answer it. Only, when he opened it he was greeted with an unfamiliar woman and an all too familiar face. 

‘Mr. Washington?’ the 5 year old signed.

Wash forced himself to smile. “Hey, Junior.”

“Is Tucker here?” the woman asked, looking tired.

“He’s still sleeping,” Wash said, a little dazed.

“Well, tell him sorry for dropping Junior off so early. I have a lot of things to do today and to be honest, Junior would just be getting in the way,” she explained. 

Wash was brought out of his daze momentarily by her rather rude comment. Junior was in no way a problem child. “Okay,” he said.

“Thanks. Bye, Junior,” the woman didn’t even wait for a reply. Instead she just turned and headed toward the elevator.

‘Bye, mom,’ Junior signed to her retreating back before he walked past Wash and into the apartment. He laid down his backpack by the table and turned to look at Wash. ‘What are you doing here?’ Junior signed.

“Uh,” he drew a blank. How in the world could he explain why he was shirtless in his father’s apartment? 

“Hey, who was at the door?” Tucker’s voice came from the hallway. A second later he was in the kitchen. “Oh, hey Junior.” He wandered over to the coffee machine and began pouring himself a cup.

Wash was still standing there, unsure of what to say.

Junior tapped Tucker’s arm. ‘Dad, why is Mr. Washington here?’ he signed.

Tucker frowned and looked from Junior to Wash. “You two know each other?” 

‘He’s my teacher,’ Junior answered.

Tucker looked at Wash in horror. He covered Junior’s ears before saying, “I banged my son’s teacher?!”

“Hey, I didn’t know you were his dad!” Wash hissed.

“Fuck. How am I supposed to explain this?!” Tucker stared down at his son’s confused expression.

“I don’t know? Tell him the truth?” Wash suggested.

“You want me to tell my five year old son that I’ve been banging his teacher for the past week?” Tucker sounded horrified.

Wash glared at him. “I meant tell him that we’re dating.”

Tucker flashed him a smile. “Right, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude,” Wash reminded him.

Tucker removed his hands from Junior’s ears. “Hey, bud, Mr. Washington and I are dating. That’s why he’s here. And that’s also why you’re going to be seeing a lot more of him.”

‘Oh. Okay,’ Junior signed back.

“Are you okay with that?” Tucker asked.

Junior looked at Wash. ‘Can I have extra kitten stickers?’

**Author's Note:**

> real talk tho wash as a teacher with his perfect routines and v nice professional outfits and omg what if he had little glasses??? like god teacher!wash would be too great
> 
> and don't even get me started on tucker and junior like oh my god the adorable little scenarios there could be with just the two of them!! and add in wash??? perfect family omg


End file.
